


Love

by FakeK



Series: Haikyuu!! One-shots [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Character Death, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Sex, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeK/pseuds/FakeK
Summary: Happy little accidents. :)
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Haikyuu!! One-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021774
Kudos: 6





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> This has some injury imagery that may not want to seen by some readers! Description of major injuries, so please be careful whilst reading!

**3rd POV**

**-**

Love can come in many different shapes and forms. It can bend and break. Destroy and build up. It’s diverse.

This love is the purest form. With, a touch of not so innocent love for those sweaty nights.

This love can not break. It’s been rooted in the ground for far too long. It’s been put in place by God. It’s destiny.

This love has been declared for the whole world to hear. It can not stop. Even with the discrimination and hate in the world.

The love has been broken. Torn apart. A disaster zone. 

It happened in seconds. It couldn’t have been stopped.

Was this the work of God? Was the world ending? Why did everyone in Daichi’s life have to leave?

First, it was his father, then Kaede, the dog he’d had since he was born. When he was 11 his aunt died, and when he was 17, his sister died from brain cancer.

His life was full of death and despair. But then he met Suga. A light in the dark. The sun after showers. Daichi’s lifeline.

Suga had left the house to go grocery shopping, it was his turn to do so. It was Daichi’s turn to make dinner.

In all honesty, Sugawara enjoyed the task. He got to decide what was necessary for the week. He got to pick out the sweets he was craving that week. All in all, he thought it was fun. Not a chore.

Suga was having a grand time going shopping! There hadn’t been any interruptions or pauses. It’d been going perfectly. He had gotten to pick up some chocolate from the dessert shop downtown and already started eating the box on the way home.

The road-rage was on the down-low today, people were being good drivers. Yay!

About 10 minutes from home and the road-rage returned. Not for him though, Daichi, for Suga was lying in the wreckage of a hit and run with his phone held up to his ear the dial tone ringing repeatedly in his ear. He was barely alive.

Daichi answered on the third ring, “Did you need something, Koushi?”

“Ah, Daichi,” Suga’s voice croaked out gravely, he was certain a rib was broken, along with his right leg and left arm. His head was also letting out a steady stream of blood. His leg and arm had been bent out when he was thrown around the car from the impact. 

“I love you, see you later.”

“Suga? Suga!? What’s happening Koushi!?” Daichi screamed into the receiver, stricken with worry and fear. From the living room where Daichi was pacing, the TV flashed and the news turned on instantly. Flash news.

He watched the screen with blown open pupils, a wide mouth, and endless tears streaming.

Suga let out a breathy laugh, immediately followed by a hacking cough that made his body hurt. More than the already painful feeling of having parts of a car splayed heavily across his legs. He was beginning to go numb. “Sorry, Daichi. Try not to visit too soon…” His voice faded out and the last thing Daichi heard from the phone line was a clatter—the phone falling—and then he was screaming.

Screaming for Koushi, then for his father and Kaede. His aunt and sister followed. Their pain rang out in him, their pain survived in him. He was their legacy, but he felt twice the pain of all their deaths. He felt the crushing pain of the car roof on Koushi’s broken leg. The tranquility of Kaede and his aunt’s deaths, peacefully in their sleep they passed. The emotional and mental wreckage of his sister’s cancer treatment, then the pain of hearing that she would die no matter what. His father, who took his own life. He’d had a history of depression and attempts of suicide. Then he’d done it. 

Maybe Daichi should follow in his footsteps. You should do that, right? Follow in your parents’ footsteps? But then again, that’d cause more death in his brother and mother’s lives. They didn’t deserve it any more than he did. He’d be selfish then.

For now, he’d live out Sugawara Koushi’s wish for him. He’d visit him later in life. When it was his time to go. Now was not the time to.

**Author's Note:**

> Usually don't write angst. :P


End file.
